criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Concordia
Concordia is a city appearing as the main setting for Mysteries of the Past, the fourth season of Criminal Case. Located in the United States, Concordia is a booming Victorian city of innovation and new beginnings in the late 19th century, despite the presence of feuding gangs and a corrupt police force. A total of sixty cases is situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The Concordian Flying Squad is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Concordia. Districts The city of Concordia features ten different districts, each with unique scenery and composition. New Haven Based on 1900's New York, New Haven is the first district investigated in Concordia. It focuses on the flocking of immigrants from all over the world, most notably Ireland, to the city of Concordia, where they clash with frustrated native Concordians. It also focuses on a city fire burning down the police's evidence, as well as the possible involvement of Father Donovan in an evil scheme. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. Elysium Fields Elysium Fields is the second district of Concordia. Hosting six soirées for the elite annually, the district focuses on investigating these parties held by the unseen Mr Alastor, who seems to be holding the parties for murders to occur. Cases #7-#12 are situated in this district. Century Mile Century Mile is the third district of Concordia. A district boasting architectural and technological advancements and innovations, Century Mile focuses on the World Exhibition, where various inventors and scientists are presenting their works, which are being sabotaged by a mysterious saboteur. It also focuses on Judge Takakura's retirement and Justin Lawson's desire to be the new city judge. Cases #13-#18 are situated in this district. Sinner's End Sinner's End is the fourth district of Concordia. A seedy district of prostitutes, gamblers, alcoholics all controlled by Irish thugs, Sinner's End focuses on cracking down on the Flanagan siblings that run the seedy and illegal operations in the district. It also focuses on catching the "Scarlet Slayer", a serial killer targeting prostitutes in the district, as well as the effects of Mayor Cornelius Castletown's alcohol ban. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district. Coyote Gorge Coyote Gorge is the fifth district of Concordia. Located in "the wild east," the district hosts horses, cowboys, gold mines, and the infamous Stonewall Prison. It focuses on investigating the actions and evictions of the Italian gang, who essentially run the entire district. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Crimson Banks Crimson Banks is the sixth district of Concordia. A commercial hub of the city, Crimson Banks is home to the Italian and Irish communities that coexist in peace. The district focuses on preventing the Italian gang from avenging its leader and declaring a war against the Irish. Cases #31-#36 are situated in this district. Gallery MYsteriesofthePastComming.png|Mysteries of the Past teaser depicting the various locations to be found in Concordia. Coat_of_Arms.png|Coat of arms. C174S3A.png|Police commissioner's home. C180S1A.png|A chocolate river. C184S2A.png|A Ferris wheel. Sinners and Saints (Slider).jpg|A cabaret street. DeathWithoutParoleScene5.jpg|Bull Mine, a gold mine. MOTPC31CS3.jpg|Crimson Bridge Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Main locations